party at damiens!
by nelly the crazy yaoi ninja
Summary: its damiens birthday and its a seven day weekend and pips going this yaoi and its rated m! so no flames! this has dip written all over it so no complanets! enjoy! other pairings as well!
1. Chapter 1

All right this is a south park fanfic!! I own nuttin cause if I did this would be a yaoi and it would be in the anime section so don't come at with some danm law suites!! And GOD!! How I hate being a newbie on fan fiction I have no idea how to read the comments on my stories *sigh* aw well please review! And help me in my grammar and crap THANKS!! Oh and this is a yaoi so no complants you no like!! don't watch!!

Pips pov

" Children, children settle down!" Mr. Garrison said as spit balls and paper plane's wear flying about the fourth grade class room, I wasn't teased any more since I stood for my self and my attitude changed from polite to sassy and polite but sadly cartman is still harassing me. "HEY! LOOK IT'S A FRENCH QUEERE!!!" and of course it was cartman "hay frenchy! You heard me!?" I hate being called French! I'm British! "HAY DID YOU HERE ME!? START CLEANING THE SNAILS OUT YOUR EA- OH MY GAWD!!! HELLLLPPPPP!! HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!! SOME ONE GET THIS FAGING FRENCH OFF OF ME!!" "DANM IT CARTMAN IM BRITISH!!!" and I was aiming to kill him I was so close of killing that little… Wait , let me rephrase that, that fat cheaky basterd. It took ten of my class mates and Mr. Garrison to pull me off of cartman's neck "all right children if there are no more distractions" he turned to me and then to cartman who looked scared as hell from my attack and maybe not my last. "Any way's Damien has has something to say, well damien? Go on now" the antichrist sighed and walked cool like to the front of the class room with red and black envelopes in his hands. "my birthday is this Friday and since we have a seven day weekend I decided to have a sleep over. Girls and boy invited it will be at my mansion, that's right mansion, im the son of Satan people don't act surprised. We'll be going to place's like lazer tag, paint pall, six flags, Disney land and ect. There's a yes or no check box on your invite's if you check yes hand it to me tomorrow and at seven's clock sharp a limo will pick you up, though's who check yes of course, a white limo for girls and classic black for boys. So be there or not" damien handed every one an invite except for me and there was a lot of invites, I was so sad I felt like crying but before that happened a invite was plopped on my desk and damien stood there smiling down on me " you didn't think forget you did you? I mean you were like my first friend in this hell hole why wouldn't I invite you I mean come on!" I was so happy to hear that I grabbed the invite and checked yes and gave right back to him " egger aren't we?" damien said while giving me one of his genuine smiles and I felt a blush creep across my face as he left and I saw a smile as wide as that cat from the movie from Alice and wonder land, but enough about that I got to think of what to were at Damien's party! Hhhmmmmmmm…. Maybe I should go to gap.. Or old navy..hot topic?… aw well ill go to the mall later on…. Maybe ill ask bebe for help later

Damien's pov

Yes ,yes, yes!! I thought to my self as I walked away from pip's desk happy that my plan operation get pip to love me was go!!

Pip's pov

" all right I pod, check, clothes, check, extra clothes, check, cell phone, check!… oh and right on time!!" I was making a check list till I saw a crisp black limo parked outside my house and Damien's head popped out of the rolled down window yelling " hurry up pippers!!" "im coming!!" I yelled as I grabbed my things and bolted to the limo. All the boys in my class was in the limo so it was kind of a tight squeeze but thank GOD I was mooshed between butters and damien cause if I was near cartman I would have been arrested for murder " soooooooo….. Who's' up for a game of truth or dare ?" Stan said breaking the acward silence "ME!!" every one shouted this was going to be a long ride.

Well what do think hope you enjoyed it cause I did!! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It will get even better I pomes!


	2. truth or dare and dogs oh my

Well……..I would very much like it if you reviewed and tell me how I did though…no harsh flames though.. They only toast my marshmallows… so yeah and any way I know I got grammar mistakes and all… just tell me about that… anyway this is m rated yaoi…. So yeah you no like no watch

Coco-chan: big sis?

Me: yes…..

Coco: you forgot some thing

Me: oh yea…… the fishy pooped in the soda!

Me: just fooling I meant to say sorry if there oc

Damien's pov

"ok I'll go first, truth or dare Jew?" "dare fatass" "I dare you to… Suck my balls!" "EW! Grows pick another!" god I wished they would stop fighting "god! Fine! Ill pick another!" "you are desperate for a blow job aren't you?" "shut up kenny go buy a life! Oh wait…you cant afford it!" as all ways cartman's being an ass and I have no idea why I invited him oh…now I remember…..pay back. But thank god im next to pip or else I would have probably killed myself if I had to sit next to cartman "just hurry up and say the next dare fatass!" all eyes turned to pip who said Thoughs words and he sound threatening to! Bonus points pip " god fine…I dare you to sing paparazzi by lady gaga!" "fine fatass" after Kyle lovely performance it was his turn " kenny truth or dare" "truth baby" " is it true you have a crush" "yes" kyle's eyes beamed like Christmas lights "really who?" "you said do I have a crush not who is my crush" "danm" kyle scolded his self " truth or dare token" kenny asked "dare" "I dare you to give me 500 dollars" "sure" token said while pulling 500 dollars out of his pocket. "dude cool!" "any way damien truth or dare" oh shit "truth" "who do you like?" "holy shit dude is it babe? Cause I just noticed her boobs just came in…small but cute" "so that's your type huh cute and innocent?" " yep cute and innocent" "like butters and pip" "yep like butters and pi-wait what! NO!" every one was laughing there ass off after that "so who do you like damien?" "uuuuuhhhhh………….. Oh look its my house!" thank god I mumbled to my self as we pulled into my drive way at a large marble white mansion "holy shit dude! Your house is huge!" cartman said his face pressing against my limo window "get your fugly mug off my window piglet" I growled at cartman "alright young master shall I take every ones bags are in there rooms?" that was my buttler Freddy and no not freddy cougar. "race you guys to the game room!" I yelled as we all raced to my house.

Pips pov

"hay wait for me!" I yelled as I tried to catch up with every one else who was running to the play room, but sadly I was to tired and stopped to catch my breath. "Ruff!" I jumped and turned around to see a large black pitbull it had black fur and crimson red eyes and a black collar and silver spike's sticking out of them. "well hay there cutie were did you come from?" then it let a really unfriendly growl and I jumped back nearly ten feet and then it pounced on me and ripped my pants off and taking my underwear along with it. "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! PERVERTED DOG! GET OFF OF ME! HELP!" then it did the unthinkable it started to lick my cock "ah! No- ah! St-stop! Ahhhhhnnnn…ooohhh" "NO BAD SABURAS! DOWN!"

I looked to see my hero "da-damien?

Me: hehehee! Cliffy!

Coco: she'll put up another real soon so bye

Me: and R&R or an uke will die

Coco: save the uke's!


	3. paint ball and skirts

Well every one! Here is what you all have been waiting for! Yep! South park party at Damien's part three! Yeah took me a while to get my note book back from my grandma she is a lil nosy so if I asked her to get my book for me she could've read it.. And I don't really think she wants to see what's in the book . yeah I would've been on her wall yeah but any way's please ladies and or gentlemen please R&R and I own nothing! Oh! And please no flaming! If you don't like the story then just walk away now… well im probably boring you so ill just get on with the story so enjoy! Merry Christmas by the way!

* * *

*pips pov*

I looked up to see damien "damien! Thank god! Get him off of me!" damien started to snicker "noo~ thank the anti Chris, cause I don't see any halo over my head" "just get the dog off of me!" I yelled as I was still struggling to get the horny pooch off of me "alright, saberus down now or else ill tell your girl friend black blood that your cheating on her with a human boy" the dog obeyed by trotting off to do what ever dogs do when there master's not here.

Damien squatted down to pick up my poor mangled underwear "heh.. Really pip?.. I knew you were girly but you wear girl panties" I blushed and yelled "s-shut up! The only reason I wear them is because boy's underwear wont fit me cause my body is to feminine!" I yelled at him "fine go get dressed were going to paint rack for paint ball" (if that's a real place I don't own it) then damien headed for the door but stopped at the door "by the way this is my room and your welcome to come by any time" I blushed and looked around and ran into my room.

That was so embarrassing! I cant believe damien saw me like that! Wait what did he mean I can come any time I want? Never mind that I better get dressed now its time to put the outfit bebe helped me picked out to good use!

* Damien's pov*

Aw pip looked so cute like that. I should really give saberus a treat later on "hay damien lets just leave pip! Im in the mood to shoot some pansy ass!" I sighed "and im in the mood to shoot some fat ass, were not leaving with out pip got it porky?" I gave cartman the nicest look I could ever give to cartman and cartman looked as if he was about to piss him self, every one was in the living room waiting for pip so we can go to paint rack "sorry I took so long!" I perked up and turned around "finally pipers! I thought you would never come- holy sugar muffins bat man!" I yelled when I saw pip and Kenny's jaw dropped so low 12 cartman's could fit in there.

I couldn't blame him either pip was wearing black jeans! Skinny jeans! He also wore a dark red shirt that clung closely to his chest and lastly he wore a black chocker with a black cross on it.

"what's every one staring at? Should I go and change?" I rushed next to pip "no you look great" I said feeling some thing wet at the corner of my mouth "uhm damien, your drooling" pip said "huh? Oh sorry" I casually wiped the drool from my bottom lip "so are we going or not?"

*pips pov*

"uhm damien?… why are we wearing military uniforms?… and why is my team wearing shorts?" I asked tugging on my green shorts, we wear separated in teams butters, tweek, bebe, Christophe, kyle, and clyde was on my team and kenny, wendy, gregary, stan, craig and token was on Damien's team "since cartman wants to be a lazy fat ass!" damien yelled so cartman could "hay! I said I have a bad leg!" damien rolled his eye's "what ever any way cartman's gonna keep score… so who wants to make this game a lil interesting".

uh oh there was that gleam in his eye, if you ever see damien and a gleam in his eye run like hell "ok here's the thing wining team gets to pick some one from the loosing team and they have to be a slave for the rest of the weekend no questioning the demand and do it no matter what" after a quick agreement every one went to there side of the jungle themed place and the game was on.

*damien's pov*

I stalked through the jungle themed area, me, kenny, stan and craig had shot out most of pips team except for pip, butters, kyle and tweek. I swear they had some special training cause they already shot out most of my team " damn it pip were are you?" I whispered "right here!" I heard pip say as I looked up to see the brit right above me, he jumped down and did some weird straight back flip twirl and landed on his feet like a cat and started to do some weird running while shooting thing while I was running away from every shot.

"stop running damien!" pip said running after me "no way!" I said hopping from place to place as I started to shoot back "holy shit!" I yelled when pip got behind me some how "ha! Got you no- ouff!" pip said as he fell face first into the dirt thanks to a loose root from a tree.

"there's my chance" I said and took it "ow ow ow! Damien that hurt's stop! Ow! Im out im out!" I had shot pip in the ass ten times and he was out "hay! Damien! We got butters, kyle and tweek!" "Did ya get pip!" that was stan and Kenny's voice, guess my team won.

"well damien it pains me to say this but you won….. So what's your first command?" pip said to me as I grinned "oh nothing.. Yet" I could tell pip was a lil scared.

*butters pov*

"why do you hate me god?" I whispered under my breath while I pulled down my very short mini skirt. I had to be Kenny's slave and believe me its not fun! "come on pip don't pull down on your skirt you look cute" kenny said staring at my struggle against the mini skirt. "its not funny kenny so don't laugh at me!" I said blushing.

"aww but you look so cute buttercup, now, lift up your skirt, I want to see the panties you chose" I gawked at him "y-you cant be for real!" I shouted but he nodded "…yes I am for real, now lift up the skirt".

I groaned "fine" I slowly lifted up my blue skirt to show off my pink panties and my cock that showed I've never been so embarrassed in my whole life and he was just staring dead at it!

"very nice, you even have some for skin, and look, the tip is pink" Kenny cooed at me with his sickening sweet tone, it really was too much.

"l-look Kenny I did what you told me to do but could you please let me get change-" I started to plead with Kenny but he cut me off.

"pfft give up the nice act will ya? You enjoy getting violated like this, having me look at you in this embarrassing pose, look, even your cock is leaking and I haven't even done any thing but look at it" I gasped a bit to see it was true my cock was hard and leaking pre-cum like a faucet "see? You like this no matter how many times you plead or convince your self you don't but you do like it no matter what you say" he walked up close to me and pulled me close rubbing my cock.

"K-Kenny" I started but was quickly pushed down to the bed by Kenny.

"your so cute buttercup, im surprised I was the first one to see what a package you are, soft hair" he ran his fingers through my blond hair "soft pink skin" he started to caress my arm softly "and might I add such cute perky nipple's you have" he lifted up my shirt and started to suck and kiss one of my buds "I wonder, if your hole is as pink your nipples" he tells me while im blushing like mad.

He lifted my legs up and some how got my panties off and started to suck and lick my hole while I started to moan "o-oh god! Kenny! N-no that's dirty!" but he didn't care he continued his actions loving the reactions I rewarded him with.

"Butters are you ready?" he asked me and I nodded then tensed as I felt something penetrate my hole and hurt like hell at first but then it started to feel a little better "o-ow Kenny" Kenny shushed me and waited for me to adjust "m-move K-Kenny" I said moaned his name.

then he started to pick up his pace and boy did it feel good I never new things like this could feel so good! He kept thrusting then he hit something in side of me that drove me crazy, I started to see stars and oh god's know what else all I knew it that it felt great and Kenny was able to tell to cause he kept hitting that spot hard, this felt to good and I felt something pool at my stomach and I felt like I needed to stop, and yet I didn't want to.

"K-Kenny!, I-I feel something o-oh! Coming! I-I think we should stop!" I moaned to Kenny but he just kept going hitting my spot harder and harder.

"I-its ok buttercup j-just let it happen ok?" he grunted

"b-but! A-ahh! K-Kenny!" I cried out to him he kept hitting my spot and started to jerk me off playing with the tip of my cock.

"a-almost there buttercup, just enjoy it" I couldn't hold it anymore, I let out my final yell and came, white liquid spurted all over me and then I felt Kenny do the same but not on me inside of me, I gave one last shudder and fell limp with Kenny fast asleep next to me, I guess he was tired. I fell asleep next to Kenny with a smile on my face snuggled close to him, maybe being his slave for the weekend wont be bad.

* * *

*ducks for cover* PLEASE OH GODS DON'T HIT ME IM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG YOU KNOW IM LAZY! Dx and please forgive me for makin a crappy lemon… I was tired..and please im sorry! don't hit me!


End file.
